introverts
by Nadaria
Summary: Suki and Tatsuo broke up for almost a year. Suki keeps her emotions on the inside and she puts on a smile so no one is upset. But, everything changes. Read and see what it was. OCxVanitas OCxRoxas
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

I walked to class and sat in the back. I did my work and bothered no one. No one would talk to me. It didn't really bother me. It's better to be alone. After school I would hang out with Niji. She's one of my best friends.

"Hey Mitsuki!" She said giving me a hug.

"Hey." I hugged her back.

"You ok?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure?" She didn't believe me I guess.

"Yes." I said looking at her with a smile.

"Ok. So you want to go get ice cream?"

"Sure.."

We walked to the ice cream parlor. Niji got chocolate ice cream and I got sea salt ice cream. Then we saw Daisuke.

"Hey Niji. Hi Mitsuki." He walked over to us.

"Hi Daisuke." I said with a smile.

"Hey Daisuke!" She kissed his cheek. He kissed her back.

"What were you doing?" Niji asked.

"Playing basketball. What about you two?"

"Just getting ice cream."

"H-Hey you guys?"

"Yes Suki?" Niji asked looking at me.

"I'm gonna go."

"No! Don't go!"

"I have to. I'll see you guys later."

"O-Ok..." She hugged me and I hugged her back and walked away. As I walked home I saw A crowd of people all gathered around. I didn't bother to see what was up. I walked inside my house and laid on my couch, bored. I looked at my phone.

"It's only 4:18... Great!" I sighed. Then my puppy jumped on my stomach.

"Ow." She had a toy in her mouth. she wanted to play. I took the toy out of her mouth and threw it across the room and she chased after it. Then came back with the toy.

"Cutie." I threw it again. Then my doorbell rung. I walked to my door and opened it. It was Roxas.

"Hey Roxas."

"Hi Suki. Can I come in?"

"Sure." I moved out of his way. He walked inside and sat on my couch. I sat across from him and my puppy wagged her tail. I thought it was going to fall off. I giggled. My puppy dropped her toy in front of him.

"Hey Mia." He smiled at her and picked up her toy and threw it. I was in silence.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still talking to him?"

"No. Are you still talking to her?"

"Kinda."

"That's good. I guess."

"What happened to the Happy cheerful Suki I know?"

"Shes somewhere."

"Where is she now?"

"Who knows..."

"You should." Before I could say something my door bell rung again. I got up and opened the door. It was Olette.

"Hey Mitsuki. Hi Roxas."

"Hi Olette." Me and Roxas said at the same time.

"Jinx." I said. Now he owes me a soda.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm throwing a party and I wanted to invite you guys." She folded her hands half way and smiled. "Do guys want to come?"

"Sure." Roxas said smiling.

"Um... I don't know." I said.

"Oh come on Suki. Your always in your house. You need to get out more." Roxas said nudging me.

"Well...," I smiled a little, "Ok I'll go."

"Yay! Ok wear dressy clothes and look irrespirable! I text you the dets (details)! She ran I guess home or something.

"Ok..."

"I'll see you later Suki." Roxas gave me a hug and walked away.

"Bye.." I closed my door and walked in my room and looked in my closet.

"What to wear that is dressy?" I looked through my closet and I found something. I put on a strapless black dress. Short in the front but long in the back. I brushed my hair and put my bang in front of my eye. I put on red lip stick and nothing more. I pet Mia and put on my "dressy shoes" and walked out. I looked at my phone and I got the information. When I there I knocked on the door. Someone peeked out then opened the door.

"Hey Suki." It was Sora.

"Hey Sora." I smiled and I walked inside. There were a lot of people. I felt very uncomfortable. I looked around and saw my friends but I sat in a chair by myself. Then Roxas sat beside me.

* * *

**New story hope you like. Review.**

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Hey Suki." Roxas said.

"Hey." I said.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't feel like it right now."

"Oh come on!"

"I don't want to."

"Dance with your best friend Niji at least." He said.

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"I don't want to dance I told you." Then Niji came over.

"Hey you guys!"

"Hey Niji." Roxas said.

"Hi Niji." I said looking at her.

"Wanna go dance?"

"No thanks I don't dance." Roxas said.

"Come on Suki!"

"No I- -" She took my hand and ran to the dance floor. I looked at Roxas. He smiled at me.

He mouthed the word, "Dance"

I mouthed back, "No..." He chuckled.

"Come on Suki! I know you want to dance so Dance!" She smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"Ok, ok." I sighed alittle and I started to dance. I had fun.

"There you go!" She said smiling. I laughed a little.

"How are the you girls doing?" Roxas came over and so did Sora.

"Awesome." We both said.

"That's great!" Sora said.

"Well are you guys gonna dance?" I asked.

"Sure." Sora started dancing.

"Come on Roxas." I said.

"I don't dance." He said. I grabbed his hands.

"No Suki. I don't dance." He said.

"Come on! It'll be fun! I promise." I smiled.

"I don't know."

"Roxas stop. Just dance!" Niji said. "Its fun once you start."

"I don't know."

"At least try. Its not hard." Me and Niji said at the same time.

"Fine..."

"Yay!" He moved a little. I smiled and danced with Niji. I was having so much fun. I couldn't stop smiling. Then I saw someone I've never seen before. He was wearing a black suit he looked like the guy from 007. His eyes were Yellow. It was different from my eyes. His hair looked like Sora's but in black.

"Sora? Who's that?" I asked looking at him.

"My brother."

"You have a brother?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't like to bring him up."

"Oh... What's his name?"

"Vanitas."

"Why are his eyes...Yellow?"

"He was born with them. I have no idea why they're Yellow. Our parents have blue and brown eyes."

"I like them. They're different."

"Are you starting to like him Suki?"

"No no no." I smiled at Sora.

"You sure?"

"Yep!"

"Alright. Vanitas!" He called out to him. He walked over to him.

"What?" He said.

"I want you to meet my friend Mitsuki." He pointed to me. He looked at me with no expressions just a straight face.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." I smirked.

"I'm Vanitas."

"Y-You can call me Suki." Shoot I stuttered. Darn! He smirked.

"Nice to see ya Suki." He smirked at me and walked away.

"You stuttered." Sora smiled.

"Don't start with me because you stuttered With Kairi."

"True."

"Exactly."

"But I like Kairi. You like - -" I covered his mouth.

"Don't say his name here." He moved my hand away from his mouth.

"I was going to guess. Wait! I was right!?"

"Wait who were you going to say?" He whispered his name in my ear.

"Darn it. How did you know?"

"It kinda shows but he's a little ya know."

"He is not."

"Well he doesn't notice that you like him."

"Quiet."

Sora chuckled, "I'm just saying."

"I know but tell anyone please."

"Alright."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky Promise?" I held out my pinky.

"Pinky Promise." He put his pinky with mine and we shook our pinky's.

"Good."

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"Coming Kairi!"

"See ya Sora." I said.

"See ya Suki." He smiled and gave me a quick hug and ran to Kairi.

"Silly Sora." I shook my head and laughed a little.

"Suki!" I had no idea who called my name. Then I looked it was Olette.

"Oh Hey Olette." I gave a tiny smile.

"What do you think of the party?" She asked.

"Its good." I smiled. "I'm having fun."

"Great!" She smiled, "Why arent you with Your friends?"

"Dont want to be a bother."

"You arent a bother to anyone Suki. You know that."

"I feel like i am."

"Well I'll tell you right now. You arent a bother." She smiled at me. I smiled back. I honestly didnt believe her and i can tell she was lying.

"Ok." I said and I walked away from her and sat with my friends. They were talking and I was silent just listening. Maybe 30 minutes later I walked outside for fresh air. It was too crowded in there. I let out a big sigh and looked at the night sky. The stars and the moon. I smiled. Then someone was right next to me. I looked and it was Vanitas.

"Hi Vanitas..." I said.

"Hey." He looked at me. I didnt look at him. Then he knocked me out and i didnt remember anything. Then I woke up on the floor and eyes were looking at me whispering to each other.

"Where am I?" I looked around and it was dark.

"Oh deary your ok. No need to worry."

* * *

**So... I'm a bother...Its not a lie my friend told me once... *Shrugs* Oh Well *smiles* I wont let someone bring me down. It hurt though but Its ok. Just smile everyday and you'll be ok *smiles and hugs you*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3  
_

"Who are you?"

"I'm name is Maleficent."

"M-Maleficent?"

"Yes deary."

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere. Don't worry where you are."

"I want to know where I am. Its dark."

"It will stay dark." Someone said.

"Who said that?" I was getting scared.

"Calm down Suki its me." It was Vanitas.

"You scared me."

"I can tell." He smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Ok you two that's enough." Maleficent said. I growled at Vanitas. He just smirked.

"You mad Suki? Cause I scared you?"

"Yes I am!" He was making fun of me now. My eyes turned Bloody red. He started laughing. I dropped kicked him. Then he pushed me off of him and grabbed my neck.

"Don't try me Suki."

"I'm not." I smirked and kicked his chest and he let me go.

"But don't try me. You don't want to mess with me." I smirked at him. My eyes turned yellow like his.

"So your eyes change color too?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"So i'm not alone."

"Guess not. Hhhmmm."

"What?"

"Do you wanna be my brother?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want you to be my sister."

"To bad! Your my brother now!" I giggled.

"Great..."

"Don't worry you'll soon say, 'Your my sister'"

"Doubt it."

"I don't." I smiled.

"Whatever."

"So why am I here again?" I asked looking at Maleficent.

"You don't need to know yet but you are immortal right deary?"

"Yes."

"So Is your "Brother" Here."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Do you have a darkside?"

"Yes I do."

"May I see her."

"Uh..."

"Come on."

"O-Ok." My eyes turned pitch black.

"Hello." Maleficent said with a smile.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Maleficent. Who are you?"

"Senka. Mitsuki's dark side."

"Nice to meet you Senka."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Hold on." Maleficent did something, "There." Senka looked over and saw me and I looked over and saw her.

"Whoa!"

"Now she wont bother you." Maleficent said.

"Thank you but why?"

"You don't need to know."

"Ok..." I was curious to know.

"Good. Now Vanitas take Mitsuki Senka and Yourself back to the party."

"Alright. Say anything that just happened your both dead." He took us back to the party.

"Suki?" Roxas said walking out.

I ran to him, "Yeah?"

"You took forever out here."

"Sorry."

"Its ok come on. Lets go back inside."

"Ok..." Vanitas walked in before us with Senka.

"Stay away from People Suki nows." Vanitas told Senka.

"I'll try to."

"Yeah..." Then he looked around and he saw Niji.

"Whoa..."

"Hahaha Go get her." Senka smirked and then Saw Daisuke.

"Whoa..." Then Vanitas and Senka that Daisuke and Niji were a couple.

"Crap!" They both said.

"You ok?" Roxas asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Roxas."

"Alright." Then a slow song came on. Vanitas and Senka tapped on Niji and Daisuke's shoulder. Senka's eyes turned purple. They turned around.

"Hello." Niji said to Vanitas.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked her. Niji looked back and saw Daisuke dancing with Senka. She frowned but she she nodded. Vanitas took her hand Gently and started dancing with her.

"Can I have this Dance?" Roxas asked me.

I tried not to blush, "Sure." He took my hands gently and we started dancing together. He spun me around a few times. I smiled.

"What's your name?" Daisuke asked her.

"Senka." She smiled.

"That's a cute name."

"Don't flirt with me now. You have a girlfriend." She smirked.

"R-Right." She giggled.

"Your eyes are beautiful though." He said.

"Thanks." Niji kept looking back at Daisuke and Senka.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" Vanitas asked.

"N-No..."

"What's wrong?"

"Daisuke and...Her."

"Hey don't worry about them... Your dancing with me..." He smiled a little and kissed her cheek. She blushed a little.

"I-I have a boyfriend." She said.

"Right."

"Yeah." While Vanitas and Niji were talking Daisuke kissed Senka on the lips. She blushed.

"I like you." He whispered in her ear.

"I-I like you too." She blushed, "But you have someone."

"I know..." She sighed a little.

"Your a good dancer Suki." Roxas said.

"Thanks. You are too."

"Thanks." He spun me around.

"Weee!" I said.

"Silly." I giggled.

"I know."

"So are you still down in the dumps or are you ok now?" He asked me.

"I-I think I'm ok..." Then I saw Tatsuo and Namine, "Not anymore."

* * *

**...Ummmm hi. As you wanted Niji you want to be with Vanitas you will :3 **

**I'm getting there so chill out ok? Good.**

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"What's what the matter Suki?"

"Tatsuo." He turned around and saw Namine with Him.

"Great..."

"I-I think I should- -"

"Hey guys." Namine said smiling.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey Tatsuo." Roxas said.

"Hey." He said.

"Are you guys going out?" Namine asked.

"No." Roxas said.

"Ok." I looked away so I don't look at them.

"Well if its ok with Namine I would like to dance with you Mitsuki."

"It's fine." She said.

"I'll dance with you Namine if that's ok with Tatsuo."

"Its cool." He took my hand. His hands felt cold. It was never cold like this when...

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Peachy." He held my waist and held my hand.

"You sure?"

"Yes." We started dancing together. His hands were cold. I didn't like it. Was he happy? Wait. Why do I care?! I looked at Roxas. He looked at me. I put on a fake smile.

"Help me..." He mouthed then chuckled. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Tatsuo asked me.

"Nothing." I said seriously.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean you have to be rude to me." I stopped dancing quickly. I looked at him. He looked at me.

"You broke up with me!," I yelled.

"Stop yelling your making a scene!" Tatsuo yelled back.

"So are you."

"Your so! This is why I broke up with you! Your so complicated! I hate it!"

"Thanks." I said voice cracked and my eyes teared up, "I hate everything about you." I whispered to myself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say?!" He grabbed my arms and gripped them tight. "Tell me!"

"Hey! Hey!," Roxas pulled him back and got in front of me, "Don't touch her like that!" Tatsuo snickered and took Namine's hand and walked out.

"Hey are you ok?" Roxas asked turned around.

"Perfect!" I stormed out and ran to the park. I cried. Then I heard Niji crying.

"Niji?" I walked to her and sat beside her. "W-What's wrong?" I sniffled.

"I-I saw Daisuke...W-With that girl and he kissed her!" She was mad. I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry..." She hugged me crying harder.

"D-Don't cry..." I wiped her tears, "E-Everything will be ok."

"Promise?"

"I-I promise."

* * *

**... Those Bastard! Sorry... Review! Please?! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Niji and I walked around the park. Trying to forget about Daisuke and Tatsuo. I rubbed my arms. His grip was really tight. It gave me marks on my arms. Then we saw Vanitas and Roxas run towards us. I stopped. Niji looked at vanitas.

"Are you guys ok?" They asked. Before we could say anything Daisuke showed up.

"Hello." He said evil like. Niji went behind Vanitas.

"Why are you here?" Vanitas asked.

"To see her cry." He was referring to Niji. Vanitas clenched his fist.

"Leave."

"No."

"Just leave! You already hurt her!" I yelled.

"Ahhh. You better shut up or I'll tell everyone your little secret."

"No you wont." My eyes turned white.

"Oh but I will." I punched him.

He growled and said, "Suki is immortal!" Everyone looked at me.

* * *

**Short chapter I know. And Niji if your reading this... You can agree on this me that im a total Ass. I know I am trust me. And That I'm sorry... I should've trusted you... *sighs* I'm sorry... You don't have to forgive me... I understand its not my first rodeo...**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"Suki...Is that true?" Niji and Roxas asked.

"Y-Yes..." I looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Niji teared up.

"I didn't want to scare you..."

"How about you show them your eye colors." Daisuke said smirking. I growled. I wasn't helping this situation at all!

"Oh am I making you mad, monster." My eyes turned bloody red.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Suki..." I looked at Niji. She backed away slowly.

"Niji.."

"I thought we were best friends. I thought we could tell each other anything."

"We are best friends." Daisuke laughed. I punched Daisuke hard. Then Senka came and looked at Niji.

"You!" She yelled.

"Hello Niji." She smirked. She looked at me and walked towards me. Everyone looked at us. We looked a like kind of.

"Suki?" Niji was confused, "S-She looks like you. Why?" Daisuke was also confused. I looked at Senka and she looked at me. She didn't listen to Vanitas.

"Her name is Senka.", I began, "She is my darkside."

"D-Darkside?" Roxas was a little scared.

"Yes." Senka said.

"Why didn't you tell me Suki?!" Niji yelled at me.

"Why didn't you tell me..." Roxas whispered to himself. Daisuke strikes me. It hurt really really bad. Senka got it too. Even though he didn't strike her. We were connected but at the same time we weren't.

"Senka!" Daisuke held her close.

"Suki!" Roxas ran to me. I looked at him. And wound healed. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy." Daisuke disappeared with Senka. Niji started crying and Vanitas hugged her close. She cried on his chest.

"I'm sorry..." I got up.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked getting up.

"Away from you all..." He grabbed my hand.

"Don't go."

"Why? I'm already hurt my best friend. You guys know my secret. I'll just hurt you more." I let go of his grip but he grabbed my hand again.

"Suki."

"Roxas."

"Suki. Don't go."

"I have to."

He shook his head and said," No. You don't have to. You want to." I looked away.

"Please stay.." Niji said sniffling. I looked at her then looked at Vanitas.

"Please..."

"Come on Suki." Vanitas said.

"O-Ok..."

"Thank you.." Roxas hugged me close.

"Hey?" Niji looked at Vanitas.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What's your name?"

"Vanitas."

"I'm Niji."

"I like that name." He smiled for the first time. She blushed. He then looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I...I'm immortal too..." She backed away.

"Y-You too?!" He nodded slowly.

"Don't go..."

"I'm all alone."

"No your not Niji..." I said.

"Yes I am! You and Vanitas are both immortal!," She looked at Roxas, "Are you Immortal too!?"

"No." He said. I hugged her and cried.

"I'm sorry Niji..." I said. She hugged me back in silence and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry Niji..."

"I-It's ok Suki..." She wiped my tears, "But next time tell me." I nodded. She hugged me close and I hugged her back. She looked at Vanitas. He looked at her. She let go of me and walked up to Vanitas. I looked at Roxas. He wiped my tears.

"It's ok now..." I nodded. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Yes?" Vanitas asked.

"Nothing.." Niji just stared into His eyes. "Your eyes are cool."

"Really?"

"Yes!" He smiled a little. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Niji?"

"Yes Vanitas?" She was cuddling on his chest.

"I think I have a crush on you..."

She yawned and said sleepy, "I Think I do to..." She fell asleep on him. Vanitas opened a portal and took her home. Roxas picked me up bridal style and took me home. When we got to my house I opened the door and looked back at Roxas.

"Goodnight Roxas." I said.

"Goodnight Suki." He kissed my cheek and walked home. I blushed and walked inside my house and went to my room and fell asleep holding my teddy bear.

* * *

**...**

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

The next day I woke up. It was dark. I hate the dark. I got out of bed and turned on the switch and I saw Niji, Vanitas, Roxas, Daisuke and Senka. They were giving me an evil smile.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Daisuke took my immortality. I felt weak. I fell on my knees. Then Niji summoned her keyblade.

"Niji. What are you doing?"

"Nothing Beastie." That hurt. She stabbed my heart.

_I woke up for real now._

I screamed. I looked around.

"It was just a dream...It was just a dream." I kept telling myself I laid back on my pillow and sighed in relief. I was trembling. But, I managed to get out of bed and goes downstairs. I didn't eat breakfast but then I heard a knock at my door. I opened it. Roxas.

"Hey Suki."

"Hi Roxas..."

"I brought breakfast for you." He showed me a bag. I smiled faintly and I let him in my house. He walked in my kitchen and set up our breakfast. Waffles, bacon and orange juice. Yummy!

"Here you go." He handed me my plate.

"Thank you." I said smiling gently.

"Your welcome." He smiled. I sat at the table and so did Roxas. He sat in front of me.

"Did you -"

"Make this? Yes I did." He smiled. I smiled. I love it when he smiles.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Suki. Now eat, We're going somewhere later."

"Really? where?"

"Eat. Then you'll know." I nodded and ate my food and drank my juice.

"I'm done." I said.

"Ok. Get ready silly." He smiled.

"Ok." I went upstairs to my room and changed into a nice V-neck shirt and regular pants and I put on my sweater. I went downstairs.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." He took my hand we walked out to where ever we were going.

"Do you want to go to the park Niji?" Vanitas asked.

"Y-Yeah... But, let me get ready first."

"Alright." Niji went to her room and put on a T-Shirt and skinny jeans and went downstairs.

"I'm ready." Vanitas took her hand gently and walked out to the park. Niji blushed. Vanitas smirked.

* * *

**Review *hands you a lollipop***


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Vanitas and Niji walked around the park smiling, laughing, Talking. Having a great time together. They were getting to know each other better.

"This is fun." Niji said smiling and Vanitas.

"Yeah..." Vanitas said.

"So where are we going Roxas?" I asked.

"Somewhere." He said with a smile.

"Like?"

"Just a place."

"Roxas..." I was being a little impatient.

"Don't worry we're almost there."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Silly head." I blushed.

"O-Ok.."

"Vanitas Look!" She was pointing to ducklings. "Come on!" They ran to them and she picked a few up.

"Aren't they cute Vanitas?" Niji asked looking at the ducklings.

"I guess..." Vanitas said picking up one. Then a group of ducklings surrounded them.

"Awww!" Niji said smiling wide. Most of them were cuddling on Vanitas' leg.

"They like you Vanitas."

"I can tell." Vanitas said with a smile. Niji gasped

"You're smiling!" She pointed out.

"I know, Silly duckling." She blushed.

"We're here!" Roxas said smiling. We were at the beach, by the water.

"What are we doing at the beach, Roxas?" I asked a little confused.

"We're going under the sea." He said holding out his hand to me. I just looked at him.

"Aren't you coming with me? You wouldn't want to miss our date would you?" He said with a devilish sexy smile. I blushed and gently took his hand. Date?

"Ok." I said. He nodded and we both jumped in the water and we had fins! Roxas was Grey and Mine was Blue and my clams were black. We looked at each other with a smile. Then Roxas took my hand and we swam somewhere. I heard music and people talking and laughing. Was our first date at a party?

"Vanitas?" Niji said.

"Yes Niji?" Vanitas asked looking at her.

"I'm hungry." She said with a sweet voice.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Chick-Fil-A." Vanitas helped her up.

"Ok. Lets go." He took her hand gently and the walked to Chick-fil-a. Niji told Vanitas what she wanted and Vanitas ordered it and sat down in a chair with Niji.

"So you're immortal?" Niji asked.

"Yes."

"Does your eyes change color?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you have a dark side too?"

"Yes." Vanitas said looking down.

"One more question." Niji asked.

"What is it?" Vanitas asked.

"Why do you like me?" Vanitas slightly blushed.

"Happy birthday Roxas!" Everyone said smiling. Wait. T-Today was his birthday!? I hit my forehead with my hand. I forgot.

"Thanks you guys!" Roxas said also smiling.

* * *

**Me: I cant believe I forgot *sighs* I feel bad! **

**Review!**


End file.
